Multiple network devices may be present within a local area network. For example, network devices that provide various functionalities may be present within the local area network. For example, a home automation network device may provide a user with the ability to remotely configure or control one or more appliances within the user's home. Each network device within the local area network may have different capabilities and functionalities. Accordingly, multiple network devices having different capabilities may be associated with a local area network. A user may only be able to control certain types of network devices using an application with a user interface designed to control those types of network devices. Thus, the existence of multiple network devices within a local area network may require a user to obtain multiple applications and/or updated application versions in order to control all of the network devices within the local area network.